Many digital devices such as PDAs, Cell phones, MP3 players, Digital Cameras, and so on are available and gaining traction as essential digital devices. Other digital devices, such as personal computers, have already gained critical mass and are converging into key digital devices for homes and businesses. The result of the use of all of these various digital devices is that users are generating unprecedented amounts of digital data from various digital devices and computing applications. For example, digital picture data is captured by digital cameras and may be stored on a personal computer for access by a digital picture editing application; a calendar application provides a user with the ability to electronically control appointments and schedules. Many other applications that users interact with store data that is used by the application to track a user's activities such as INTERNET EXPLORER, which tracks a users history of visited web sites. There are many more such application examples that electronically track user activity and generate digital data.
Although users may access data and share data indirectly among various applications, the organization and harnessing of the data among the various applications would allow users to maximize the benefit from digitally recording activities. In particular, data that has an associated time reference could be cross-referenced to provide valuable information correlating a user's history or activity in time. No current technology provides storage and indexing for items making up a digitally recorded history consisting of various types of media and data. No current technology that is capable of making complex associations between data, especially non-textual data such as audio and video.